Undoubtedly Ungrateful
by DearestDissapointment
Summary: Dark Pit was undoubtedly ungrateful. For bladewielder05's thanksgiving contest


_Disclaimer: I am not Nintendo, and do not own any of the rights to these characters._

 _This story begins mainly focusing on Kid Icarus Uprising, but goes into smash soon enough._

 _Sorry it's so late. Wasn't sure if the deadline was the beginning of December 28_ _th_ _or the end._

* * *

Dark Pit was undoubtedly ungrateful. Even from birth.

When he woke up for the first time, all he had were memories that weren't his. He vaguely remembered fighting and statues. He didn't know why.

More vivid memories came to him. He remembered that he – no, not him – somebody else had come to destroy a magical mirror of some kind.

Said magical mirror had created him.

Said magical mirror was on the floor in pieces.

For some reason, seeing the mirror destroyed angered him.

Then Dark Pit turned around.

He saw some strange abomination behind him.

Himself.

It felt like looking through a mirror. A demented mirror that created the exact opposite of what was looking at it.

Kind of like the mirror in pieces on the floor.

The other him looked almost the same, save for his clothes and wings, which were the opposite colours of his. Dark Pit couldn't spot any other difference, though he was willing to bet that there were more.

Unsure of what was happening, an awkward 'hey' somehow pushed itself from his lips.

A floating ball of blue vapour drifted near Dark Pit. Dark Pit, confused, searched around in his few memories until he found what he was looking for – this was the goddess Pandora.

"Let's get right to introductions. This here is Dark Pit," voiced Pandora, her voice echoing as if three Pandoras were speaking at once.

Dark Pit remembered that Pandora was the one who had used the mirror to create him. So, was Pandora his mother?

Maybe not biologically, but Pandora was the sole reason he was alive. He was indebted to her, and owed his life to her.

"He'll be your escort out of this life," hissed Pandora.

If Pandora wanted Dark Pit to kill this other him, he would do it. He was to follow Pandora for the rest of his life.

And then Dark Pit backhanded Pandora with enough strength to fell a mountain while still maintaining an apathetic mask.

Pfft, nah.

Dark Pit refused to be controlled by a ball of vapour, no matter what she had done for him.

Dark Pit drew his weapon and attacked alongside Pit.

* * *

Dark Pit was undoubtedly ungrateful. Even when somebody had just saved his life.

Dark Pit stared at Pit, the angel's wing bones charred, all feathers burned off after he had overused his power of flight to save Dark Pit.

Pit was an idiot to do so. Dark Pit could fly by himself.

As Palutena brought the two back into her santuary with her divine powers, Dark Pit felt a strong sense of annoyance – why was he being taken with Pit? He didn't serve anybody. He just wanted to leave.

As they all arrived at Palutena's temple, Palutena started fussing over Pit while Dark Pit looked for an exit. He spotted one, but Palutena stopped him from leaving.

"Now hold on a second," said Palutena. "There's a place called the rewind spring. Anything that soaks in the water is returned to how it was formerly."

"This is relevant to me how?" questioned Dark Pit.

"You are taking him there."

"No."

Palutena froze. "Excuse me?"

"Do it yourself. Or are you too weak?"

Palutena huffed. "It's in the underworld. The place where everything that wants to kill us is."

"Everything that wants to kill you. Not me."

"Exactly why you should go!"

"No"

Palutena summoned her staff, her eyes narrowing. "Remember how you two are connected? No Pit, no you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If his wings have burned up," Palutena hissed, "who's saying your wings won't burn up too?"

Dark Pit tensed. "No-

"Yes, Dark Pit. You need to fix him not just for us, but for yourself."

Dark Pit gritted his teeth. "Fine!" he growled, letting Palutena direct him to the spring – but only for himself.

* * *

Dark Pit was undoubtedly ungrateful. Even when everyone was dying.

Dark Pit had been in the smash tournament when many miscellaneous villains had started launching a siege on the tournament building. Some villians that were already there – like Bowser – had sided with the heroes. Others – like Ganondorf – had sided with the attackers.

And now the word Armageddon could not be used more appropiately.

Shulk – his speed power activated – fled from the wreckage of many robots, Fiora's limp body in his arms. He was crying.

Lucina's Parallel Falchion, once thought to be nearly unbreakable, was on the floor in pieces. Lucina herself was sobbing over a bisected Chrom, both Robins dragging her away.

Peach – in all of the chaos – had used Samus as a meat shield while panicking, trying to avoid getting impaled by Ridley. Peach watched in horror as her friend lay limp – by her hands. Samus died the same way her parents did.

Sonic was still alive, but might as well have not been as he stared blankly as his cracked Chaos Emerald in shock.

Bowser's innards had been scooped out of his shell and was now being worn as a trophy by Ganondorf, who was swatting away Lucas and Ness.

Marth had already fled, bringing a vast majority of the assist trophies to safety at Roy's request. Roy was attacking the fell dragon Grima alongside Ike and Corrin, Roy and Ike hitting charged attacked after charged attack, doing more damage to themselves than Grima.

Bayonetta had never arrived at the tournament, though this was simply because of a shitty train system.

Kirby and Metaknight were both alive and in Kirby's case relatively unharmed. Metaknight's mask was less lucky, and had many deep gashes in it. The top left quarter was completely destroyed, revealing Metaknight's true appearance: a dark blue creature almost identical to Kirby. Both engaged in fierce battle with Hades alongside Pit.

Palutena had, after some hesitation, left Pit after his urging. Pit was quite desperate, his three sacred treasures destroyed again, but still alive.

Megaman had fled, bringing R.O.B and Game and Watch with him.

Luigi had engaged in combat with a 2D jester, and was now burning the jester – and himself - alive.

Cloud had engaged in battle with a man with long silver hair together with Link. Link's shield – which was created with enough power to be unbreakable – was damaged so badly it was unsalvageable.

Shadow the hedgehog was clasping the remaining Chaos Emeralds and harnessing their power to slow down the enemy with his chaos control.

All the other had fled- or were dead.

Except Dark Pit.

He was charging up his Dark Pit Staff for a hit that could down anybody he aimed it at. Hiding in the shadows, Dark Pit glanced to see who he could hit.

He had a clear shot against Hades, and soon could finish him off.

But Hades knew this as well, and lifted Pit's body in Dark Pit's direction.

Hades laughed, using Pit as a meat shield.

Dark Pit gritted his teeth. Hades was probably the most dangerous, but he couldn't fire at him without killing Pit – and by extension, himself.

Dark Pit looked at Pit's face – his own face. Pit mouthed the words: _DO IT._

Dark Pit closed his eyes and fired.

He opened his eyes again after a brief period of time to see Hades' corpse on the ground – and Pit bleeding out. Dark Pit rushed over, but doubled over in pain as he felt the pain Pit felt. Crawling towards Pit, Dark Pit wondered what to say, before settling on one thing.

"Thank… you," croaked Dark Pit. "You…. Are the reason…. I could still… be here to help. Tha…"

Dark Pit died bleeding out.

Pit lay still, then coughed out the words "Welcome… Pittoo."

Pit died bleeding out.

The remaining heroes all won and fled, save for Luigi, who died a hero.

None of the heroes wanted to go back.

* * *

In the barren wasteland, the two corpses of the angels glowed, then merged together.

Two eyes opened.

One blue, one red.

"It looks like I'm the last man standing."

* * *

 _Oh my god it's 2:30 in the morning._

 _Thanks to bladewielder05 for hosting this contest, even though I think I posted my story late._

 _No I don't know what the crap just happened don't expect an explanation._


End file.
